Stay by My Side
by spiritgirl16
Summary: For the past two years Luffy has secretly held feelings for a certain Surgeon of Death, and after establishing an alliance with one another Luffy hopes to finally have his feelings returned, but will their new enemies give him the chance or will Luffy lose yet another precious person?Request!Pls read:3
1. Silent confession

_**Okay so this story was a request that I promised to do because I personally thought it was FREAKIN awesome since it has like three of my favorite things, LuffyxLaw, Law torture and Law as Luffys nakama. I know I am weird, deal with it:3**_

_**Also my apologies to GLOmP3R for taking longer than I thought it would, I have been having a lot of trouble with coming with good plots for all my stories lately,this one included, this is also why I have not been updating as much as I would like JUST SAYING! x3**_

* * *

**Chapter One:Silent Confession  
**

The heavy sound of electricity surged through the air as darkened clouds spiraled overhead hanging ominously above where the worlds greatest prison rested, Impel Down.

Outside it gave the usual appearance of a force to be reckoned with, threatening to any pirates who laid eyes on it, causing them to either flee for fear of being caught or in some rare cases, serving as a challenge to the ones who thought themselves brave enough to try and conquer as only a few have in the past, one of which was Monkey D. Luffy in an attempt to save his brother...

**KRZZZZT!**

Streaks of blue electricity shot through the air easily searing the prison jailer beasts and Sadie,followed by boisterous laughter that turned into evil cackling as the person stepped over the defeated corpses with a small snort of disgust, giving one last kick to the minotaur who ended up proving so little a challenge.

His pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously as a malicious grin stretched across his face before beginning to make his way outside, blasting down walls and doors that stood in his way...

Once outside the male was greeted by the sound of heavy sirens flaring around him, numerous marines scrambling with rifles in hand as they shot sea-stone bullets hoping to at least slow him down somehow, though it proved to be in vain as he merely lifted a hand shooting forth a burst of electricity that sent them all flying, knocking the entire population of Marines to the ground.

"how utterly foolish..."

A single soldier remained, preparing to strike from behind with a raised sword in hand when he was cut short by what appeared to be a circular chakram whizzing through the air slicing through him as crimson splattered the floor

"You're late"The blonde one remarked turning his attention to the new figure who had thrown the weapon, a girl with golden blonde hair and amber colored eyes, she wore a short golden and green layered skirt with a matching tank and jacket, as well as a small pair of angel wings sprouting form her back

"My apologies lord Eneru"She spoke getting into a kneeling position as she gestured to a ship nearby the docks"But you know how _he _is..."

"And?"

"Our target is aboard a vessel with the group of pirates known as the strawhats, led by one Monkey "

The girl explained as the pair boarded the ship and immediately took off into the sea before reinforcements could appear,eneru sneered at the news while also giving a low growl of rage recalling the one who had defeated him so long ago

"Damn blue sea monkey...this time I'll be sure to return the favor, and roast him and his precious nakama alive!"

* * *

Loud joyful laughter rang through the air as nighttime soon fell on the passengers of the sunny-go, Luffy and his crew had just finished their business on Punk Hazard and were now set to disembark along with their new found ally Trafalgar Law and were now hard at work doing what they did best,partying.

Or at least, most of them were.

Luffy however, was more preoccupied with other things, like the fact that this meant Law would probably be with them for awhile, unsure of when exactly he would get such a chance again Luffy decided to spend what could be his only chance to converse alone, without the overprotective gazes of his nakama around them.

He found Law leaned over on the rail of the side of the ship, his gray orbs half lidded as though he were fighting off the urge to sleep which wouldn't surprise Luffy given the thick lines always present beneath his hollow eyes, but he wouldn't let that deter him as he clutched at something hidden away in his pocket before stepping closer.

"did you need something,Strawhat-ya?"

Luffy paused swallowing the lump that leapt into his throat form hearing the others smooth voice as he lightly tilted the glass he held listening to the soft _klink!_ of ice against the glass.

"Um...I,uh..."

Luffy fidgeted ever so slightly

"I wanted to talk to you about something"He mumbled lightly taking out the crinkled form of a piece of paper that he had earlier shoved into his pocket, hiding it behind his back in hopes that Law would not see.

Naturally though he did.

"what have you got there?"Law inquired taking a small step forward as his gray orbs landed on the youngers back, immediately Luffys face flushed a beet red taking a small step back

"Wh-what?!I d-don't know what-

"Room"

"H-hey,wait!"Luffy called out just as Law flicked his wrist teleporting whatever it was into his palm, much to Luffys dismay

Law looked over the piece of paper carefully smoothing out the edges and seeing that it was a...card?

his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he attempted to read the crayon written message displayed on the front

_To Trafal-guy,_

_I really, really like you!_

_Please be my nakama?_

_P.s. if you say yes, I promise not to eat all your meat from now on:)_

Law remained silent for a few more seconds, glancing back up at Luffy with his hollowed eyes, the dark lines beneath beginning to thicken slightly as the strawhat wearing teen pulled the rim of his hat to cover his eyes

He still said nothing as he flipped the card over suddenly seeing something attached to the back  
seeing that it was a charm of some sort

"what is this?"

It had the shape of a star, decorated with a smiley face and chain for attaching it to something,probably a string or something judging by it's small size

"Uh,R-robin told me about it...she said it was called a thalassa shell, she told me that if you share it with someone you really care about..."Luffy began but trailed off feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head

"It's supposed to protect them form harm, correct?Ensuring a safe voyage home"Law finished looking at him with the same expectant gaze as before

"More or less"

Was the mumbled response Luffy gave before hearing Laws even footsteps against the wooden floorboards a she gradually got closer, before feeling one of the death surgeons hand envelop his own lifting it and gently placing the charm he had just received in the rubber boys palm before walking away in silence.

Luffy blinked for a moment processing what just happened

Luffy opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by the other cutting him off without turning around to face him.

"Right now what we should focus on is taking down Kaido, it won't be easy and he's known for his cruel ways of dealing with pests...anything else can wait until later"Law finished concealing the small hint of sadness in his tone

Luffy suddenly looked downcast figuring this meant that as much as it pained him to admit it,Law didn't feel the same as he did...


	2. Bitter Memories

_**Chapter Two!Finally finished!  
**_

_**And because they have yet to reveal Laws backstory(hoping its tragic) I will now just go ahead and make my own:3**_

_**So Enjoy and don't forget to review pls:)**_

**Chapter**** Two:Bitter Memories**

_It was cold. That was always his first thought from the moment he woke up until the moment he somehow managed to fall unconscious.  
_

_His body weighed down by the heavy sea-stone chains placed on him, they clung to his bare skin rubbing uncomfortably and painfully against his ankles, wrists and neck. It was hell, a hell that each day he fought free of..but to no avail._

_When he was first thrown in here with nothing but the clothes on his back he had tried his best not to cry, after all when you're only 5 years old and have been prisoner to someone who killed your family, burned down your whole frickin island your first choice of action would be to scream, cry and try to fight in any way you could...  
_

_And of course each time he'd been silenced by the same man, the person whom he probably came to hate most in all the seas. He endured cuts, bruised and beaten, needless to say he had come to learn a thing or two about survival._

_He flinched when the door swing open filling the room with light, he didn't bother looking up already knowing who it was by the familiar laughter that echoed off the stone walls and pounded in his skull, oh how he hated that laugh_

_"So, how's my dear Law-kun?Still spending most of your time down here, eh?"_

_Law shuddered when he noticed a hand reaching out towards, instantly he began pushing himself further into the wall, his breathing turned harsh and uneven as the warlords fingertips brushed against the skin of his cheek before reaching and gripping the back of his neck jerking him forward so that he stared right into the others gaze, which as always concealed by his colored sunglasses._

_"Don't touch me"Law bit out, the rebellious fire gleaming in his eyes causing the older male to smirk in amusement while tilting his chin up a bit, Law felt a small bit of color drain from his face seeing the same lustful stare given to him as all the other times before.  
_

_"Oh Law, I'm hurt"He spoke with mock affection laced into his voice leaning closer to softly nuzzled his nose against the tan males soft, tender skinned neck"It's almost as if you don't want like being around me"_

_He began kissing along the Laws neck hearing the said mans breath hitch as his arms involuntarily flinched unable to stop him._

_"Stop...please"He rasped out between clenched teeth_

_Donflamingo merely continued to smile wickedly moving his lips over pressing them down against Laws bruised and scarred ones, biting down on the lower one and drawing blood. Law gave a small involuntary moan of pain mixed in with a sob giving the cruel warlord the perfect chance to slip his tongue in._

_Immediately Law tried to pull away only to feel the older mans grip tighten on the back of his neck forcing him to stay put as he explored the canvas of his mouth leaving no space untouched before finally pulling away satisfied licking his lips._

_Law trembled as donflamingo stroked his cheek, choking back a sob he began to lower his head to the ground._

_"Please let me go...Please...please"He was inwardly disgusted with the fact that he was begging, but he didn't want to have to endure this anymore. He wanted out of this hell already._

* * *

Law shot upright with a cold layer of sweat covering his forehead frantically looking around searching for something-or rather,someone- he already knew wasn't there.

"*Huff,Huff!*Just a dream..."He mumbled absent-mindedly

He looked around the mens cabin hearing the mumbling of the others in their sleep as he did so...

Zoro was complaining about being unable to sleep, something Law found slightly amusing given he was already asleep.

Sanji was complaining all he ever does is sleep causing him to wonder if perhaps in some respects they were still awake

and Luffy was, wait a sec...where was Luffy?

"Luffy?"

* * *

Luffy sat up in the crow's nest with a smile on his face and his legs in their usual crossed position, he gazed out the window waiting for the morning sun to peak over the horizon signaling the start of a new day.

One hopefully filled with new adventures when he yanked from his thoughts by the trap door opening

"Strawhat-ya, there you are"Law said pulling himself in as he gently shut the door once more behind him which was when Luffy noticed something folded up in his arm making him curious, but he smiled nonetheless alway happy to see his favorite Surgeon of Death even after todays recent events

"Oh Trafalguy! I didn't know you were up"

"Couldn't sleep, got a lot on my mind"Was the other mans flippant response walking closer

"Strawhat-ya its freezing up here, why the hell didn't you bring a blanket or something?"Law said in a bewildered tone that made Luffy tilt his head in confusion

"huh?It is, really?"

silence.

"Brrr!It's cold!"

"You're just realizing that now!?"Law hissed in annoyance before heaving a sigh as he unfolded what was under his arm throwing the blanket tossing it over Luffy without another word

"Oh, thank you Law-kun!"Luffy said without thinking not noticing the small tint of pink that spread across the other boys cheeks as he glared down at the floor crossing his arms

"Baka, I just figured you're the type who would do nothing but whine when he gets sick, and I for one don't feel like putting up with that while I'm stuck aboard this ship"the dark doctor reprimanded

Luffy only laughed

Law suddenly shivered a bit drawing the strawhat captains attention instantly

"you're cold, didn't you bring a blanket for you?"

Law resisted the sudden urge to hit him settling for a shake of his head

"No, it must've slipped my mind..."

"Well then, we can share"Luffy said opening his arms and gesturing for the cold doctor to come closer. Law opened his mouth to decline, figuring it wouldn't be wise given that he now knew the boy harbored feelings for him and wouldn't want to send the wrong message, though luffy quickly beat him to the punch

"It's just so you can stay warm, I won't get the wrong idea or anything"

Law looked dumbfounded for a moment, he sometimes wondered if Luffy was really as clueless as he leads people to believe or if it's maybe a façade?

Slowly Law settled into the others arms, still feeling the small blush that now adorned his cheeks as he kept his eyes to the floor before finding his voice to speak

"Listen strawhat-ya, about earlier tonight I just wanted to say-

"No worries"Luffy interrupted leaning closer so he spoke into Laws ear, almost soothingly.

"If you're not ready I understand. so I'll wait for you"

At this Law became flustered for some reason going on the defensive

"oi,I never said-

He got cut off by Luffy pressing his warm lips to his, not in the way he was accustomed to but gently. Suddenly he pulled away still wearing his expression now serious

"I don't know what happened in your past, but I won't force you or anything"

Law looked away, sadness filled his eyes as he gathered himself rising to his feet and turning to take his leave

"with all due respect Strawhat-ya, You're better off just trying to find some else since I'm not worth waiting for"

And with that Law was gone, leaving behind a thoughtful looking Luffy to decipher his words.


	3. Situations

_**Alright so I have tried to work on updating my stories faster, and so far it obviously has not been working out as well as I had hoped...xp**_

_**Buuut~What I'm gonna TRY to do from now on is maybe get one update in per day AT LEAST, so from now what I'm asking you do is either leave a review or PM me if you want to see me update a specific story, I will of course try to update more than one, but for when stuff like this happens it just gets really frustrating, so yeah...**_

_**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

**Chapter Three:Situations**

The next day wasn't totally awkward, or at least in Laws mind it wasn't...

It wasn't that Luffy was so much as saddened form last night as he was...disheartened, it wasn't easy for some to come out and confess their feelings for one another after all. even more so for someone like him who people often ridiculed at times for being too dense to understand a complex thing like love.

Though as much of blow to his spirits it was, Luffy refused to give up figuring he would simply keep trying to win the Surgeon of Deaths heart. how hard could it be, after all?

"Strawhat-ya..."

Luffy snapped his head from where he sat in his favorite seat atop the sunny's figure-head seeing the said surgeon walking towards him wearing the usual look of indifference, Luffy immediately pushed out any despair he sat feeling as it replaced with an overall warmth upon seeing the comforting presence of Law

"Oh,trafalguy!Yo, what's up!?"He called out grinning like a fool

Law looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing around as though checking for something before letting out a heavy sigh of exasperation and gesturing for Luffy to follow him.

The rubber boy cocked an eyebrow, but complied no less as he hopped off sunny's head and followed after the dark doctor into the aquarium which was now empty as the rest of the crew went about their usual daily routine.

Luffy continued smiling not really paying attention to the fact that they were now alone as Law walked over silently taking a seat at the far end of the bench and looking at the different assortment of fishes Luffy and the others had caught over time.

"they're neat,right?"Luffy chimed receiving a nod from the rival captain

"Mind if I sit next to you?"Luffy asked innocently and Law made no move against him as he plopped down beside him.

"Strawhat-ya, I think we need to talk...about last night"

silence filled the air, Luffy felt his smile slowly dissolve into line as he formed a blank expression

Finally the fellow supernova turned to meet his gaze gently taking his hand into his own and Luffy could feel the radiating warmth it held momentarily reminding him of his brother who was now gone...

When Law pulled his hand back Luffy fought the urge to grab it, he was left staring down at...

"Oh,this is..."

"It's the charm you gave me the night before, I'm giving it back"Law stated matter-of-factly, his expression remained neutral as he spoke

"I didn't want you getting the wrong idea and go on thinking we could maybe be together after this whole Kaido plans done with...don't forget that you and I are enemies, and that's something that isn't going to change"

"Why?"Luffy asked in confusion receiving only a firm shake of the head

"Why can't it?"Luffy insisted

"It's just better this way, trust me"

"But why?How do you know if it'll work out in the end or not?"

"For once can you stop being so difficult and think!"Law snapped

"We're too entirely different people for crying out loud! You don't even know the first thing about me!"

"I don't need to, I already know all I need to!"Luffy rebuffed

"which is?"Law insisted

"You're a nice guy, nice guy's don't save others like you did"Luffy spoke recalling the marineford incident

Law however merely rolled his eyes shaking his head to signify the end of the conversation a she turned to take his leave

"whatever, just know that your wasting your time since i could never feel the same about you. I just thought I should let you know and that way you could save yourself the heartache"

he watched as the pirate doctor brushed past him without saying a word, without thinking he immediately reached out grasping the others hand and yanking him backwards hearing what sounded like a small gasp of surprise escape his lips feeling himself lightly smack against the rubber boys chest.

"What do you think your-

He got cut off by the sudden feel of warm lips being pushed against his own making his mind and body go numb before slowly pulling away, Luffy looked at him with an unfamiliar expression on his face while lightly leaning the pirate doctors back against the nearby wall.

Law said nothing, confusion flashed through his eyes as they drifted off towards the side staring down at the floor beneath the two. A part of him wanted to say something, but the more sensible part of his mind didn't felt as though it had stopped working at the moment leaving him in silence.

A few more minutes passed and still nothing.

"Strawhat,I..."The death surgeon began trailing off as he shook his head suddenly feeling his heart beat a little faster seeing Luffy leaned closer from the corner of his eye resting a hand on either side of him preventing any chances of escape.

His words suddenly became caught in his throat feeling the existence the other boys hot breath fanning against his lips. Slowly Luffy lowered his hands from against the wall lightly pressing them against the others waist gripping it firmly. Luffy watched as he seemed to stiffen at the contact but, refused to make eye contact choosing to keep his gaze fixed on the floor instead

"Luffy,stop..."He mumbled, barely audible

Luffy stayed silent, his brown orbs searching for something in the others eyes after a few more moments he decided to speak once more

"You're a terrible liar...Law-kun"Luffy breathed moving in for a kiss when Law abruptly turned away, his face forming a mask of hardness around his previously vulnerable one

"Don't"Was all he said, but it was enough to make the rubber boy pause his brown eyes suddenly widening a bit when he saw the brief look of pain on the others face. Law's eyes were distant as though recounting some sort of unwanted memory

Slowly Luffy did as asked and retracted his hands, all the while never taking his eyes off Law even as the other turned to take his leave.

* * *

Law stepped out of the now steam filled washroom,a towel hanging loosely around his neck as he continued drying off his hair with a heavy sigh, the bags under his eyes had been getting heavier due to his increasing lack of sleep.

Between the increasing number of nightmares from his hellish experience with Donflamingo and a certain rubber captain that seemed intent on learning why Law was so evasive towards him he barely seemed to remember how to breathe

"How troublesome..."He muttered laying down against his bed and staring up at the ceiling until he heard the familiar commanding tone of the ship's navigator

"Everyone, come out here for a few minutes!hurry up it's an emergency!"

Law rolled his eyes doubting it was anything even _that_ bad, but decided to get up nonetheless as he slipped on his shirt and headed for the deck where the rest of the strawhats were now gathered

"An Island!?"Luffy beamed running up to the rails and looking out towards the mass of land in the distance

"Alright, time to explore1"he shouted happily, always excited at the chance for adventure

**/WHACK!/**

"Ididot!Listen when someones talking to you!"Nami seethed after cratering her fist into her captains head resulting in a large swollen lump forming atop the messy raven locks

"Anyway, according to Robin the island's called Sacred heart isle"Nami began walking back over to the others with luffy trailing behind grumbling behind her a she rubbed his head

"Sacred...heart?"Zoro repeated

"Yes, it is home to a very"Unique" group of warriors known as the Bavarians, said to posses skills surpassing the amazonions"Robin stated reading directly form one of her books as she spoke

"I've heard them, their supposedly unbeatable in terms of swordsmanship, hunting and craftsmanship"Law added with a thoughtful expression receiving a nod of confirmation from the archeologist

"Yes, their leader is supposedly an extremely formidable pirate bordering on the same as that of Shiki and the warlords whom fought against Gol D. Roger himself, unlike the amzonions though it says they do not shun men form their society even going so far as to have what is known as a...breeding ground"

"A...what?"All the men snapped minus Luffy who didn't seem to understand the term, instead the rubber boy was curious about something else entirely

"Gol D. Roger, this person met the king of the pirates?"He said with sparkling eyes causing the rest of his nakamas to sigh as Robin merely nodded

"cool!Then what are we waiting for!?I wanna meet them!"

"Hold on Luffy, there's more..."

Luffy paused turning back to his raven haired archeologist curiously

"It says here that every so often their leader demands a new husband as a sort of sacrifice to make sure the people don't suffer her wrath"Robin stated

"Males...forced to marry?That's new considering that I'm pretty sure it's usually the other way around"Zoro scoffed

"Apparently the leader is a female who has a strong liking for the..."Robin paused, her lips forming a small smile of amusement before continuing

" The what?"Law inquired already tired of the prolonged conversation

"Dark, intelligent type"

As soon as the words left her mouth all eyes turned to the dark surgeon aboard whose own eyes widened before a light tint of pink flushed across his cheeks and nose

"W-what are you all staring at!?"He snapped preparing to stalk off back towards his room when luffy spoke up suddenly beside him

"So then...Law's getting...married?"Luffy mumbled earning a sharp glare from Law

"Hell no!"Law reprimanded

"Calm down Law-san, it may just be a rumor"

however Law still felt taken back by the news as they drew ever closer to the isle, he shuddered at the thought of marriage especially to some power crazed female warrior...


	4. A Shocking Turn?

_**This is for GLOmP3R!Enjoy, and don't forget to review pls!x3  
**_

**Chapter Four:A Shocking Turn!?  
**

"SO BORED~!"

Luffy,Usopp and Chopper cried out from they lay sprawled out on the deck of the sunny-go, their tongues hung out of their mouths as small beads of sweat poured form their temples

"and its sooo hot!"chopped added being the most vulnerable to the grandlines unpredictable heatwaves

"My old I-can't-stand-this weather disease is resurfacing"Usopp muttered rolling on his side in the patch of grass

"Nami,ho much longer till we reach socked hearth island?"Luffy called out to the orange haired woman seated at the table with a tray of cooling drinks between her and robin, courtesy of the ships cook

"It's pronounced sacred heart island"Law called out from where he sat near the mast with a book in hand, Luffy rolled on his stomach now staring at the pirate doctor with a look of bewilderment using his chin to drag himself closer feeling too tired and lazy to try to get up

"Ne,Law-kun how can you read in weather like this?"He whined out

"Simple, some of us come prepared with an idea of what to expect in the grandline"he stated matter-of-factly earning a confused stare from the younger. Law heaved a sigh.

"Nevermind"

"Ne,trafalguy~?"

Law made a noise of acknowledgement as Luffy suddenly sprung up and took the seat beside him letting his feet rock back and forth

"How come you never smile?"

The question caught the rival captain by surprise as he suddenly shifted a bit so that he was now sitting up more blinking in confusion at the other

"what are you talking about?"

"Well, I just noticed every time I see you, you seem sad or something"

Law remained silent for a moment, unaware that other members of the crew had now begun to listen in as well curious about what the pirate doctors response would be

"I-I do not..."he said rather weakly

"Ya know, come to think of it he does have a point"Usopp mumbled thinking back on all the times he met Law and not one of them really ever involved a genuine smile from the said man.

"Perhaps it was something in his past that caused him to lose his ability to smile?"Robin mused from where she sat, though few caught the slight tension radiated from Law the moment she said those words figuring it wasn't too far from the truth

"Is that true,Law?"Luffy urged

Law shut his book rising to his feet and turning away

"no,It's nothing like that...I just-I'm fine alright!?"He snapped a bit more forceful than necessary making his way towards the aquarium to avoid the string of question that had now begun to surface about him

"wait,Law you can tell me-

Luffy spoke latching against his wrist only becoming slightly startled when he pulled it free with so much force Luffy fell from his seat landing face first on the grassy deck

"I already said it's nothing..."Law repeated in a more hushed tone

Luffy opened his mouth to speak once more but got cut off by a loud crack resounding in the sky above, he and the others looked overhead to see a massive looking series of dark black clouds gathering overhead

"What...is that?"Nami called out now standing

"Storm clouds?"Zoro offered

"No, there's no reason for them forming like this, the atmospheric pressure hasn't shifted in the slightest"Nami responded in confusion

"But then, how-

Usopp began, but became stricken with fear however, hearing the bellowing sound of familiar laughter mere seconds before a massive bolt of thunder came rocketing down and struck the sunny on deck

_**KRZZZZZT!CRASH!**_

"AHHHH!What is this!?"Nami cried out as a blinding blue light radiated from the bolt forcing the strawhats to take cover from the oncoming storm

Law barely had enough time to shield his eyes having almost been right in the lightning path of destruction when he felt something slam into him forcing the wind form his lungs and sending him plummeting over the rail of the ship without the others noticing.

"Master Eneru, The target is now submerged"

"Excellent, then why don't I go down there and "Collect" our little friend,hm?"The logia user smirked turning into a bolt of lightning and disappearing from the ship.

He managed to somehow grab hold of the fallen surgeons wrist lifting him out of his near watery grave and locking on a pair of sea-stone handcuffs while Law worked on hacking out the water from his lungs before slipping into unconsciousness in his arms

Luffy and the others felt their eyes widen in shock when right after the blue light began to fade they found themselves surrounded by unfamiliar enemies. Without warning they were quickly engaged in a fight, sparing the strawhats no time to confirm everyone's safety at the moment as they dodged many swords and bullets being shot at them.

"Who're these guys!?"Sanji demanded as he kicked away another batch of them

"don't know, but they picked the wrong pirates to try to beat on!"Zoro commented slashing a few dozen himself

"Gum-gum..."Luffy began biting down on his thumb about to inflate his fist when...

"Hahaha, how easy you are...strawhat Luffy!"

Luffy froze, he knew that voice!

He scanned through the horde of enemies that seemed to have stilled until his brown eyes landed on the familiar sky dweller, sparks of electricity still flowing through him as he gave a wicked grin shifting something in his arms

Luffy felt his eyes widen and his breathing seeming to stop

"LAW!"

by now the rest of the strawhats had noticed Eneru as well, their mouths hanging open in shock.

eneru however kept his gaze locked with that of Luffys grabbing hold of the now unconscious Laws chin and bringing it closer to his own face rubbing against it with a menacing sneer

"Your friend, I presume?"

Luffys fists clenched in absolute fury form seeing the self-proclaimed sky god rubbing up against Law, _his_ Law!

"L-Luffy..."Law mumbled beginning to regain consciousness

_**KRZZZZZT!**_

Law screamed in pain as an electric shock rippled through his body causing him extreme pain and knocking him back unconscious in Enerus arms

"Let him go,you bastard!"Luffy called out enlarging his fist and jumping towards the lightning user when a group of his thugs got in the way forcing luffy to knock them aside

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, strawhat luffy..."eneru said, his eyes becoming cold as he glanced down at the weakened form of Law"You took away my victory at Sky island and now that I have your ally, I will make you pay"He said regaining the sinister smirk form before

Luffys jaw clenches in anger as he shifts into third gear lunging forward once more only for Eneru to turn both himself and Law into an electric current and disappear through the darkened storm clouds, resulting in a strangled yell of rage coming form the said boy as he collapsed on deck

"NOOOO!

_**Let me know whatcha think, keep or re-write?:3**_


	5. Rude Awakening

_**Okay for now, I am probably going to be focusing on two stories for now, possibly three because i may throw in another request not sure...anyway the two stories will be this one and I need you Luffy, just saying I may add in one or two requests but sadly that's all for now  
**_

**_Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:)_**

**Chapter Four:Rude Awakening  
**

Pain. That was definitely the first thing running through Law's mind as his eyelids slowly flipped open in a hazy array of colors feeling an odd, rather heavy sort of heat bearing down over him.

The sensation dulled his senses and made him feel...sticky?Or maybe it was sweat, whatever it was it felt strange as he slowly maneuvered to a sitting up position feeling himself begin to sway a she shakily tried to stand

"Dammit-

He cursed feeling his legs buckle before falling to the ground on his knees clutching his now throbbing head in pain until he felt a presence nearby quickly replacing the confusion he felt with what little alertness he could muster beginning to recoil from the other persons touch while reaching for his sword only to realize...he had no weapon to defend himself with!

"W-where's my...?"

_don't tell me...!_He suddenly thought recalling when he fell overboard, how the sword must've slipped from his grasp landing on the deck of the ship just before he hit the waves, causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance beginning to look around wildly but couldn't make anything out at the moment when sinister laughter filled his ears drawing his attention forward.

"So, I see you've finally decided to wake up,trafalgar-san"

Laws eyes narrowed wearily glaring at the unfamiliar voice feeling the fog begin to clear and his vision steadily coming into focus seeing the familiar blonde hair and electric blue eyes he recognized as features belonging to the person who abducted him, his blood began to boil clenching his fists.

"You..Just who the hell are you!?What do you want?how do you know my name,dammit!"Law seethed uncontrollably seeing that smug grin on the bastards face as he actually had the nerve to laugh at him, he comes out of nowhere and kidnaps him only to laugh in his face?To hell with that!

"Well!?"Law hissed mere seconds before a stinging slap echoed through the room and Law found himself cupping a hand to his cheek while being sent back landing back on the bed with a soft thud!

"You should watch your tongue, after all you're in the presence of Kami*"

Law grit his teeth, a rebellious fire flickering through his eyes before speaking up once more

"Kami?You, well aren't we full of ourselves?"He spat out with heavy sarcasm laced into his tone

"but in your case, I suppose master is fine as well"Eneru mocked reaching a hand towards Law only for the pirate doctor to smack it away with disgust

"I don't think so"Law said calmly"I have no master, you arrogant son of a bitch"

Eneru paused for a moment staring at the now glaring man before him, sprawled against the bed with his piercing storm colored eyes not wavering in the slightest. the former skypiea resident seeming thoughtful for a moment before a cruel, malicious smirk spread across his features.

"I see, it would seem you must be taught your place here, _my_ _pet_"

Law tensed for a minute, his eyes widening ever so slightly as a particularly bitter memory crept back to the surface of his mind, one of which he had kept locked away hoping to never see it again...

_:Flashback:_

_"Oh my Law-kun, you seem to have forgotten your place"Donflamingo chuckled a low, menacing laugh that made Laws skin crawl as he remained down on his knees hunched over the bed with his wrists bound in thick sets of sea-stone cuffs._

_He trembled feeling the warlords fingers run against his bare back in a somewhat teasing manner softly admiring the young males tender caramel colored skin as it gently traced along Laws jaw line brushing against his cheek and making him want to gag_

_Law tried to snap at him to let him go through the cloth tied between his lips only for it to come out a muffled cry, that only succeeded in furthering the sick and twisted warlords amusement_

_ Slowly he felt the other kneel behind him leaning in close while softly caressing his arms and waist, the clear sound of his lips sliding over teeth filled his ear_

_"Now be a good boy,Law-kun..."He whispered playfully sliding a hand down and starting to undo Laws button on his jeans_

_:Flashback ended:_

"Though as to what that man intends to do with someone as difficult as you I have yet to understand"The self proclaimed Kami* stated, his smirk falling into a frown as he seemed to be examining Law as though trying to figure something out, it was something that made Law acutely uncomfortable.

"What man?What do they want with me?"Law forced himself to say"Tell me!"

Law was silenced however, by a heavy invisible wave of what seemed to be pressure of some kind bearing down on him sapping his breath away in a sharp gasp of air, it was haki!

Law suddenly felt himself tremble slightly form the forth of it, whoever this guy was he was powerful no doubt about it.

"Who are you?"Law managed to breathe out weakly after swallowing a nervous lump in his throat receiving only another smirk accompanied by laughter

"Like I already told you Trafalgar-san, _I_ am your new _master_,understand?

the question was answered by the low sound of spit slapping against the sky dwellers face courtesy of the defiant man currently beneath him, his expression surprisingly calm while he spoke

"Get off me"Law said in a low voice, slowly eneru traced his hands up along Laws arms rubbing along the clothed limbs with extra care

"Now why would I do that..when I'm told this room is the sort of place you tend to shine the most"eneru mocked seeing Laws eyes widen in shock, then was followed by the deep black, ugly fury Law kept buried deep inside as it ran through his eyes

"You sick bast-mmmph!"Law was abruptly cut off by enerus hand clasping down against his lips keeping a firm grip even as he started to bite

Law cringed hearing the all too familiar snap of his jean buttons coming undone against his will feeling a strong electric current being sent ripping through him like fire resulting in a muffled scream to erupt form his mouth

"No need to worry, when you wake up it'll already be over"Eneru said in a hushed tone just as Laws world fell to black


End file.
